Vivacious
by deactivated001
Summary: Sesshomaru meets Kagome, five hundred years later.
1. Vivacious

Kagomes time. Five years after she finishes High School.

**V- Vivacious **

XxXxX

Sesshomaru watched the young woman as she moved around the café, laughing and smiling with her customers, talking lively and cheering people up with her bubbly personality.

She was never like this, he noted, in the Sengoku Jidai. Her light was dimmed by the dead priestess that was a constant reminder that _she just wouldn't be good enough, for him. _

After the priestess was taken back to the underworld and she got the part of her soul that was ripped from her, she seemed so much alive. She smiled and laughed so much more than she used to. Everyone loved her in the Sengoku Jidai, and obviously everyone in this time loved her too.

'Kagome-chan!' A little boy shouted. Sesshomaru watched discreetly as Kagome grinned and moved her way towards the seven year old human. 'Look!' The boy held up a Transformer, shoving it into the time traveler's face.

'Wow, Ken-chan! Who got you this? He looks so strong!' Kagome said, looking the toy up and down.

'He is! He can…' Sesshomaru ignored the boy and watched Kagome as she listened and talked with enthusiasm to the little boy. When the café owner called her up, Kagome smiled and ruffled the boys' hair and winked, walking away.

Then, she turned her head and looked straight at him, her sapphire eyes locking with his fake green eyes.

Then, she is walking towards him, her hips swaying unintentionally as she moved. She looked at him up and down with confusion in her eyes, and then she stopped at his table, placing one hand down on it and the other on her hip. Her smile is welcoming and her eyes bright.

'Have we met before?'

Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in decades.

XxXxX

I'm actually really happy with this one :)


	2. Jasmine Tea

Five hundred years ago, Sesshomaru met Kagome. Three years later, she disappeared. Five hundred years later they met again... though she didn't know that.

Sesshomaru sat at the window seat, sipping his jasmine tea and reading an email on his laptop. The small cafe had unintentionally became his favourite place to do... anything really. The miko's aura soothed him in a way that no one had been able to do for over four hundred years... not since Rin died.

He didn't know when being around the miko had become so soothing and he didn't know why he let himself so attached to her.

It's been six weeks since he first 'met' her, and three times a week he came for 'Dennee's famous Jasmine Tea' as he explained to her the time she asked if she had met him before.

_'No, I believe we have not met before.' He had murmured in his baritone voice. She frowned in confusion, obviously trying to place the beautiful stranger. 'I'm sure if we had met before this day, I would have remembered such a beautiful lady as yourself.' She had blushed prettily, nodded, accepting that she had not met him before, and asked him what he would like. Jasmine Tea, he answered, I have been coming here for years to drink Dennee's famous jasmine tea. _

'Good morning Dennee-chan.' Kagome said tiredly as she walked into the small but semi-famous cafe. Unintentionally, Sesshomaru's green eyes flicked over to her form as she walked towards the back. He noted that she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked run down.

Kagome grabbed her apron and went behind the counter, taking over at the register for Dennee.

'Is your grandfather sick again?' Dennee asked softly next to Kagome.

'Yeah... the cancer has come back. I'm taking over work at the shrine.' She said, but then she smiled. 'But no more talk about that, it's time to work.' Dennee frowned and grabbed Kagomes fore arm softly.

'Don't work today, Kagome. Go home and get some sleep.'

'I can't Dennee, you know I need the money.' Kagome said, grabbing her pen and pad, moving to table three. After she took their orders she turned back to Dennee. 'Holiday pay. Take the rest of the week off to get sleep, catch up on stuff around the shrine and you'll get paid for it. You know you've got enough paid holidays stocked about to take a week off.' Dennee grinned, knowing that she had won Kagome off. She moved closer to Kagome, her mouth close to Kagomes ear. 'Now go sit next to Yoshida-sama, he can't keep his eyes off of you.' Kagomes eyes flicked over to him and he nodded in greeting, making her blush. 'I'll bring you some tea.' Then Dennee pushed her, making Kagome stumble towards Sesshomaru.

'Good morning Yoshida-sama.' Kagome said as she reached his table. He gestured for her to sit down and she nodded her thanks politely.

'Goodmorning Kagome-san.' He smiled.

'Please, only Kagome.' She said. Dennee came over and refilled Sesshomarus cup, then poured Kagome a cup. Dennee winked at Kagome then walked away. Kagome glared at Dennee's back but blushed.

'Then please call me Kin.' He said, then he turned to watch Dennee walk towards the cash register. 'Is... is Dennee-san ok?' Acting oblivious to Dennee staring at him and talking about him.

'No, she's not.' Kagome laughed. They settled into small talk until Kagome finished her tea. Dennee came up to pore another cup for her, but Kagome stood up. 'No, Dennee, I have to go home now. Thank you for everything.' Kagome said, hugging Dennee tightly.

'Not at all.' Dennee smiled. Then she peered over Kagomes shoulder to see Yoshida-sama looking at them from the corner of his eye. 'I'll come by the shrine tomorrow after work and help you with the work.' Then, seemingly like the idea only just came to her (it didn't, the devilish Dennee had been planning it since she caught Yoshida-sama staring at her friend), she smiled and looked over at Yoshida-sama. 'Yoshida-sama!'

Sesshomaru looked up at the pair standing side by side and raised an eye brow.

'Do you have plans for tomorrow night, Yoshida-sama? Kagome needs help around her shr-'

'Oh no, no, no!' Kagome said with a laugh. She turned to Dennee and said 'No' very sternly.

'I am not busy tomorrow night Dennee-san.' He looked at Kagome. 'I'd be happy to help you, Kagome.' Kagome paused with her fussing and locked eyes with him, and suddenly she had the strange urge to get to know him more.

'Thank you.' She said. 'Thank you... Kin.'

XxXxX

You guys wanted more and I felt like writing something, so here it is. The chapters won't be very long and I don't know when I'll update and I have no idea where this story is going. So, tell me in a review what you want with the story, cause I sure as hell don't know! Haha reviews would be lovely.


	3. Heavy Lifting

Heavy Lifting

xxXxx

'Ka-go-me.' Dennee sang as she entered Kagomes family shrine. Kagome, dressed in her miko drab, swept the wood floors as the last of the visitors walked past her, thanking her for her time. 'Wow, you really do need some help... this place is a mess!' Kagome sighed as she stopped sweeping and rested her weight on the broom.

'I know, it's filthy. Mom's helping grampa and Souta has just started high school so I can't ask him to help.' Kagome blew out a puff of air in exhaustion. Dennee smiled sympathetically and patted Kagome's shoulder.

'That's why I'm here!' Dennee said cheerfully, snatching the broom from Kagome, making the younger woman stumbled forward. Dennee went to sweeping straight away while Kagome just shook her head and smiled at her friends antics. Kagome walked over to the boxes of stock that her grandfather had ordered in last week and attempted to pick one up, but failed miserably as she dropped it, not knowing that it weighed so much. Sighing at the heaving lifting she'd have to do, Kagome attempted to pick up the box again. Succeeding, she turned around and started to walk slowly to the well house, where all the over stock was supposed to go.

'You're going to put your back out if you carry it like that.' She gasped in shock, she hadn't heard him come up behind her. He smiled as he walked around her and grabbed ahold of the box. 'Here, let me.' He'd taken it anyway.

'It's heavy!' Kagome said worriedly. Sesshomaru nodded, remembering that he'd have to act as if it were actually heavy.

'Yes.' He agreed, huffing as he pulled it closer to him. 'Where to?' Kagome pointed outside to the well house and they both started to walk there, Kagome walking close to him in case he dropped it. 'What is in here?' He asked. Kagome looked at the side of the box.

'I have no idea, it doesn't say. It's probably just some knock off of an artefact.' Kagome shrugged with a smile. 'Though if you asked my grandfather, he'd say that it is real.' Sliding the well house door open, Kagome held her breathe, hoping to see a silver haired hanyou standing at the bottom. Letting the air out sadly, Kagome told him to put it down anywhere and that she'd move it later. 'Thank you Yosh- Kin.' Kagome corrected herself with a grin. 'Thank you so much for coming to help me and my family, it's very generous of you.'

'Think nothing of it, Kagome.' Sesshomaru said, smiling. He sure smiled a lot now-a-days... 'I'm sorry I'm late though, I was held up at the office. My insufferable younger half-brother has been causing some trouble.' Kagome grinned.

'Younger sibling are annoying.' She agreed. 'What did he do?'

'Nothing really.' He shrugged. 'His wife is pregnant and I have told him to have time off to be with her, but he insists on working. So his wife came down to my office and the three of us had an argument; he wouldn't listen to the both of us. She got so worked up that she thought she was about to have the baby.' Kagome laughed, opening the back door. 'He listened to us after that.'

'Oh Yoshida-sama is here!' Dennee said, jumping up from her seat in the kitchen, where she talked to Kagome's mother. 'Hello Yoshida-sama.' Kagome's mother smiled politely at him.

'Kin, this is my mother, Higurashi Aya, Mom, this is Yoshida Kin. He's here to help clean up.' Kagome introduced.

'Then you must stay for dinner.' Aya said with a grin. He looked about to protest, but he didn't want to leave Kagome anytime soon, so he agreed to stay.

'Um,' Kagome started, gaining their attention. 'I'm going to go get changed, I'll only be a minute.' She smiled at Kin, glared at Dennee and her mom, then turned and started walking up the stairs. 'These clothes are depressing me anyways.' She muttrered, unaware that the Daiyoukai had heard her. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk up the stairs, wondering how, after five years, she still got depressed.

_Then again, _he thought to himself, _after Rin's death... Kagome probably thinks that InuYasha and the kit are dead. _

Dennee cleared her throat, raising an eye brow when Sesshomaru turned to her. He then realized that Dennee thought he was staring at the miko's ass. How absurd.

Though the miko had always had a nice ass, but he would never admit that.

xxXxx

Reviews would be lovely :)


	4. Home

Home

Kagome looked around her house, smiling at how clean it is now. Dennee and Kin had been a very big help in cleaning; the house now looked amazing, the way it did before everything went down the drain.

'YOUKAI!' Kagome groaned and ran into the living room, finding Kin sitting down quietly on the couch, his eyes wide while her grandfather shouted and threw sutras at him.

'Jii-chan!' Kagome shouted, effectively stopping her grandfather.

'Kagome! Did you let this beast inside our house?' He shouted.

'Father, Yoshida-san isn't a beast, or a Youkai! Apologize to Yoshida-san, you rude old man!' Kagome's mother said, her voice out raged. Kagome's grandfather looked at Kin, who was ripping the Sutras from him and trying to keep his composure.

'I will not bow to a beast!' He shouted, fleeing from the room. Her mother quickly followed him.

'Kin-san! I'm so sorry!' Kagome said, coming to help pull the Sutras from him. 'My grandfather is crazy! I'm so, so sorry!'

'There is no need to apologize Kagome.' Kin said, though his voice held the annoyance Kagome knew he felt.

'Wow Kagome.' Dennee, who was sitting on the floor with Souta, playing a video game, laughed. 'Your grandfather is a piece of work.'

'I'll say.' Souta murmured, and then shouted in glee as he won the race against Dennee.

'I understand if you never set foot in my house again, Kin. Sometimes I don't wanna set foot in the house.' Kagome said darkly, scrunching up the sutras.

'But you do- because then you won't be able to see me!' Souta said with a cheeky grin. Dennee wrapped an arm around Souta, making the younger boy flush a dull pink.

'Aw you're brothers the cutest, Kagome-chan!' Dennee said, hugging him. Kagome just laughed at their antics.

'That is so embarrassing.' She muttered under her breathe. 'Damn things don't even work!' she shouted, hoping her grandfather would hear.

Kagome's mother walked through the door, a smile on her face.

'Yoshida-san and Dennee-chan are staying for diner?' She asked, looking at Kagome. Kagome was about to say no, but Kin nodded.

'That would be wonderful, Higurashi-san.' He murmured. Dennee grinned.

'Oden?'

'Oden.'

Souta and Dennee high-fived each other and ran to the kitchen. Her mother grinned and walked out, leaving Kagome and Kin on the couch.

'You didn't have to say yes if you didn't want to.' Kagome said, though she had a sneaking suspicion that is Yoshida-sama didn't want to do something, he wouldn't do it.

'I want to.' He said, standing up and soothing out his slacks and white shirt. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

'My mother makes the best Oden.' She said. 'But my family is crazy, so if anything happens tonight, you have only yourself to blame.' Kagome said with a grin.

Sesshomaru smiled down at the miko, happy to see her smiling the way she did before the well was sealed.

He followed her silently into the kitchen where her mother, brother, grandfather and Dennee sat, waiting patiently for them. Her grandfather glared at him but didn't say a word.

'Hey Kagome, remember that time in Collage when-'

'Mom brought Oden for us and you spilt it all down your white skirt. Why yes, yes I do remember, Dennee-chan.' Sesshomaru frowned. Collage?

Dennee laughed and started to eat her food.

'And then Keiichi-kun asked why I had crap on the front of my skirt!'

'Oh!' Kagome laughed. 'You were mortified! You had the biggest crush on him.' Kagome sipped at her water, clearing her thought. Her family were smiling, obviously used to the two girls talking about their collage days.

'Yeah...' Dennee rested her chin on her placing some of the rice in her mouth. 'I wonder what he's doing now-a-days.'

'Not thinking about you, that's for sure.' Souta muttered, earning him a smack to the head by his grandfather.

'Nah, that's 'cause you're the one thinking about me!' Dennee said cockily, grinning widely at the blush the crept up Soutas neck and face.

'Wha-? NO! You're too old!' He shouted, and Dennee gasped, faking being offended.

'Why you little brat!' Dennee grabbed him in a head lock, grabbing his hand and making him hit himself once in the face.

'AH! Dennee-chan!' Souta moaned, struggling in Dennee's surprisingly strong hold. 'LET ME GO!' He shouted, laughing as she made him slap himself in the face.

'How's the most beautiful young woman you have ever met?' Dennee asked teasingly, her light brown hair falling over her as Souta struggled.

With a blush and a laugh, Souta shouted 'Dennee is the most beautiful young woman I have ever met!'

'Not at the dinner table Dennee-chan, Souta.' Kagome's mother scolded the two. They both pulled and huffed. Placing some of the stew in her mouth, Dennee muttered under her breathe 'I always knew you thought I was beautiful and young.'

'Yeah for baasama.' Souta muttered, grinning as Dennee slapped him, rather hard, upside the head.

Dinner went by with playful bantering between Dennee and Souta, or Dennee and Kagome recalling the 'Good Ol' Days', though Dennee had scolded her younger friend for calling them that; she felt that it made her seem older than she already is.

Sesshomaru watched with a curious eye as Kagome interacted with her family and her supposedly best friend. He thought that she would have been… he didn't know… lonely? He was slightly disappointed that even though she hadn't seen him in five years, she didn't seem to miss him at all, though he was relieved that she had gotten on with her life and lived it, like he always wanted her too.

He didn't know what to feel; he had known back then that the priestess would leave and he had w_anted _her to move on with her life and even find love because he hadn't expected to meet her again. But now that she is here, he is _here, _in her house sitting right beside her, he didn't know if he should be happy that Dennee was there to help her get over the depression that he knew she would have felt, or mad that Dennee had replaced him all together.

xxXxx

'Are you ok, Kin-san?' Kagome asked as she stepped out her back door, finding Kin leaning against the side of her house. He straightened up when he spotted her and smiled.

'I am fine, Kagome-san, thank you.' He said politely. Kagome grinned and looked up at the sky, noting the full moon.

'It's a beautiful night tonight.'

'Yes.' Sesshomaru agreed, not looking away from her. Kagome turned to him and blushed softly.

'Thank you so much for your help, Kin-san. We… we haven't been able to hire anyone to help out around the shrine with Jii-chan's medical bills and-'

'It's fine, Kagome-san. I am glad to help you.' Kagome grinned up at him, their eyes locking. They stared at each other for a long moment before he sighed, shifting his gave from her to his watch. Kagome took a step and blushed deeply, happy that it was night and he couldn't see. 'It's getting late.' He said.

'Oh! I'm so sorry to have kept you.' Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her, she'd never been so formal in her life. But this man… this gorgeous man…

'Goodbye Kagome-san.' Bowing his head, Kin turned and started to make his way around the house.

'Wait! Kin-san…' Kagome trailed off. Kin turned. 'I… would you like to go out for lunch, tomorrow afternoon?'

Even though it was dark, Kagome could see the slight lifting of the corner of his lips.

'I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow.'

xxXxx

I'm not really sure about that last part… I wanted this chapter to exceed more than one thousand words so I had to put something, so yah. I told ya guys I wouldn't be updating a lot, and I probably won't for a while. Life's getting pretty hectic :\ Oh! And I need ideas people, I don't know where to go with this story! :)


	5. New

New

xxXxx

'It's a big decision to make, Kagome-sama.' Miroku said with a slight smile. They all; InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome, sat around the small fire that they had made. Kirara and Shippou were already fast asleep.

'A stupid decision you mean.' InuYasha growled. He sat with his arms across his chest, glaring daggers at a very annoyed Kagome.

'But,' Sango started. 'It does benefit us all.'

'Yes, it does.' Miroku agreed. 'But we have to think about the conflict that will arise; having Sesshomaru and InuYasha traveling together.'

'We're doin' perfectly fine on our own!' InuYasha bit out with a growl.

'No we aren't.' Kagome said, looking over at Shippou who slept rather restlessly. 'Shippou got hurt today InuYasha, we can't let that happen again.'

'What're you tryin'a say? That I can't protect my own pack?' He growled, getting to his feet.

'All I'm saying is; if we let Sesshomaru and his pack join ours, we'll be bigger in numbers and there will always be someone to protect Shippou. He won't get hurt again.' Kagome said with a glare. 'Put away your pride for later and understand that we aren't strong enough! Who's going to be next? Sango, she's the only fighter besides you that we have. Naraku would take that as an opening to attack.' InuYasha glared at her, though the group saw that he was understanding everything they were trying to get through.

'I agree with Kagome-chan. We have seen Jaken on more than one occasion protecting Rin with the Nintojo, he can easily protect Shippou.' Sango said.

'And he also has Ah-Un, we would get there faster; Rin, Shippou and Jaken on the dragon while we all fly.' Miroku said.

'And, not to say that I am using Sesshomaru-sama,' Sango started. 'He has reinforcements. His armies are well known amongst both humans and Youkai, in the final battle we would have a big chance at winning.' Sango said. As InuYasha took it all in they all stayed silent. Kagome watched the small fire flicker.

Suddenly, InuYasha stood up and ran into the woods. Kagome watched him go with a grin.

'He's gone to get Sesshomaru.'

xxXxx

'Kagome-chan, Yoshida-san is here!' Kagomes mother called up. Kagome gave one last look in the mirror before hurrying down stairs. Kagome smiled as she saw him at the front door, dressed in his usual slacks and shirt, though this time we ditched the tie and actually had a few buttons of his shirt undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

'Good afternoon, Kin-san.' Kagome said cheerfully, grabbing her beige trench coat. Though it was autumn, it is also the start of November and the air was getting crisp with the oncoming winter. She wore a sheer baby pink camisole with a flirty black flowing skirt that reached her knees and three inch wedge sandals. 'Won't you be cold?' Wrapping her white scarf around her neck, Kagome grinned at him.

'I have a good resistance to the cold.' He said with a smirk. Kagome nodded.

'Bye, Okaasan!' Then Kin lead her out of her house and down the shrine steps.

xxXxx

'This is a very nice café, Kin-san. How did you find it?' Kagome asked, sipping at her coffee as she looked around the small, homey café. It is warm and crowded but everyone way quiet, talking amongst their selves. Most of the customers looked like fancy lawyers or office workers.

'A few weeks ago I had a business meeting with a woman who had been coming here since it opened.' Kin said with a smile. 'Thirty five years ago.'

'That old?' Kagome asked, eyes wide as she looked around. It looked like a mix between modern and classics. 'English?'

'French.' He answered. Kin looked totally relaxed as he sat in his seat across from Kagome, so different to how he had been at her café and her home.

'Just like him.' Kagome muttered to herself, blowing into her coffee.

'Pardon?' Kin asked respectfully. Kagome laughed nervously.

'I said you remind me of a man I used to know, a long, long time ago.' She said softly, not looking at him. Sesshomaru watched her silently, wanting to grin like a mad man. Though, that would seem out of character for a respectful business owner like himself.

'What was his name?' If Kagome detected something other than mild curiosity in his voice, she didn't mention anything.

'His name is Taisho Sesshomaru.' She said with a fond smile.

'What a frightening name.' Kin said, lifting his tea to his lips to his the small smile that tugged at the corner to his lips. Kagome grinned happily.

'He is pretty frightening himself! The first time we met I was afraid for my li-' Realizing what she was saying, Kagome suddenly stopped herself. 'Afraid for my friend. My best friend, his younger half-brother. They hated each other so much that they physically fought.' Kagome grinned again. 'Though I never said it, his brother was so much stronger than him!' Sesshomaru couldn't help it; his lower lip trembled as he let out a low laugh.

Kagome grinned at hearing him laugh for the first time.

'They seem like quiet the pair.' He said. Kagome laughed.

'They were! Every time they saw each other, they would fight!'

'How old were you all?' Sesshomaru asked. Though he knew, he never thought to ask the miko how old he looked, even if he was well over one thousand years old.

'I was fifteen, and InuYasha was 19, I'd say… but Sesshomaru… I was never really sure of his age, I never asked him of InuYasha, but I'd say that he was around my age now. Twenty three, twenty five.' Kagome sipped her coffee. 'Somewhere there.'

'Interesting friends you had.' Kagomes eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Sesshomaru relished in it. He remembered the times she'd smile like that; the few months before she was taken away from him.

'You don't even know. There was Miroku, oh he was such a pervert! Always grabbing a ladies arse, but he was the sweetest man. He was at least twenty five. Then there was Sango; the toughest woman I have ever met! She'd fight for and protect the people she loved with all she had.' Kagome's eyes dimmed as she remembered her friends, who were obviously dead by now. 'They loved each other so much, but he was always flirting around and she had her own issues to deal with so it took them f_orever _to get together. But straight away after they got together, they had kids. Twins, the most cutest babies I'd ever seen… which is saying a lot since I was a pretty cute kid.' Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smiled. Though she tried to hide it, talking about her friends dampened her mood a lot.

'We're you in a gang?' He asked. Kagome frowned.

'You could say that I guess.' A slow smile spread across her face as she got a faraway look on her face, sipping her coffee while she looked out the window of the café.

xxXxx

I LIED! My muses are crazy! I hope you liked this chapter, I did :)  
Thank you to the lovely people on Dokuga who reviewed and the people who faved/alerted and added me to your favourite author list! Me so happy!

Could I have some reviews please, my muses are hungry :3

Oh and I was wondering, is there anyone willing to be my beta? :D Please PM me if you are available :)


	6. Imoto

Vivacious Chapter Five

xxXxx

After they had talked about Sesshomaru joining their group, InuYasha disappeared for almost a week. They knew that he would know where they were heading so they made their way to the east, the rumoured destination of Naraku and his underlings.

On the sixth day, he returned with Sesshomaru and his group. Things had been rather… tense and awkward for the group; the only ones who didn't seem to notice was Rin and Shippou… and Kirara and Ah-Un, who made the most unlikely of pairs.

They all tried to get along and act like nothing was different, but both brothers made it impossible. All they did was fight and over the most stupid of stuff, like who would hunt for dinner that night. InuYasha never hunted food for the group, he relied on Kagome for food, but when Sesshomaru had said that he would go get food, it had been a huge fight.

In the end, Sesshomaru had brought back a nice fat boar, skinned and all.

And when they weren't fighting, Sesshomaru is fixing you with an icy look that made everyone uncomfortable. They could be talking, and he might not have liked something you said because he is eavesdropping (which he denied) and give you the coldest look he could master.

So the only ones who were ignorant to the tense atmosphere of the group were Rin and Shippou, who Kagome was sure could feel it too.

xxXxx

'So… how was your date with Yoshida-san?' Dennee asked the next week on their lunch break. Kagome shrugged, taking a bite out of her sandwich and looking away. She is uncharacteristically quiet today, Dennee noted as she watched Kagome swallow the sandwich loudly.

'We talked, had some coffee, normal friend to friend chat, ya know?' Kagome asked, taking a sip of her tea.

'Yeah, sure Kagome.' Dennee snickered and took a large gulp of her coffee, giving Kagome a knowing grin. Kagome shook her head.

'I'm serious, all we talked about was…' Kagome trailed off, scrunching her face up and resting her chin in her hand. 'InuYasha.' Dennee smacked her upside the head then, growing angry by the second.

'What the hell Kagome? How many times have I told you?' Dennee stood up and started to pace, throwing her hands up in the air.

'He wanted to know!' Kagome said, trying to defend herself. Dennee turned to her.

'What is _wrong _with you?' Dennee stopped pacing now, gulping down her coffee. 'Every guy you've gone out with hasn't called back because you chase them away with your stories about the past! You need to let go Kagome!' Dennee dropped down next to her, hugging Kagome. 'You're driving yourself into a hole Kagome. They aren't coming back.'

Kagome felt anger rise up inside of her. Dennee wasn't there, she didn't know anything.

'I d, didn't… I-' Kagome stuttered, groaning. 'I only said we were friends, I said that Sesshomaru reminded me of him and he wanted to know about them… I told him, he was smiling!'

'You can't move on if you can't let go, Kagome.'

xxXxx

'I remember,' Dennee started as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. 'We used to do this all the time in collage. Come back to your apartment, watch movies and talk about boys.'

'Hmm, you were just scabbing on me for a place to stay.' Kagome laughed. Dennee winked at her.

'You were so depressed back then. But you always looked good and you had both guys _and _girls fawning over you. It was so funny watching their hurt faces when you rejected them.' Dennee grinned at that, turning over and looking at her. They are facing each other now, a foot apart. They'd always been so close; it was hard to believe that they'd only been friends for two years.

'I felt horrible.' Kagome murmured. Dennee smirked.

'You didn't turn me down, Kagome-ch~an!' Dennee sang, tapping Kagome on the nose. Kagome smirked.

'You were cute but!' Kagome laughed at her joke.

'What do you mean _were_?' Dennee asked with a growl, making Kagome laugh. Dennee sobered up, looking closely all over Kagomes face. 'I was serious today Kagome.' Dennee said softly, placing a hand over Kagomes. 'InuYasha… he wasn't good for you. You're hurting yourself by waiting for him.' Kagome turned over, not moving her hand away from Dennee's.

They were silent for a moment, Kagome clutching her eyes closed tightly. 'I know… but I can't…' Kagome trailed off, pulling he hand from Dennee's and turning over. 'I don't want to talk about it anymore, I wanna go to sleep.'

Dennee's eyes bore into the back of Kagome's skull for a moment before she grabbed the blanket and yanking it over herself, turning her back to Kagome.

'I don't like to see you hurt is all…'

xxXxx

I just wanted to show that Dennee and Kagome aren't just friends, they are best friends, as close as sisters :) Reviews please


	7. Move

Move

Kagome wiped the sweat off of her forehead as they reached for a resting place that night. They'd just encountered Kagura, one of Narakus' detachments, and she'd just massacred a whole village, using the dead village people against them.

The fight hadn't lasted long, only around an hour and a half, before the inutachi got the upper hand and Kagura fled on her feather.

'Here's good enough.' InuYasha grunted, setting Kagome down on the ground, before sitting down himself. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, he'd been cut fairly deep by one of the dead villagers; it stung like a bitch and he was bleeding a fair bit.

Kagome immediately went to work on their injuries, first checking to see if Rin or Shippou had injuries before moving to InuYasha.

'You are horrible in both your offensive and defensive attacks.' Sesshomaru commented dryly, breaking the silence of the group. Kagome looked up from InuYashas chest with a frown.

'I don't have proper training.' Kagome explained. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her.

'You need it.' He said, walking over to the large tree Rin slept under and sitting at the base of it.

'What're you tryin'a say? You gonna teach her?' InuYasha scoffed, winching as Kagome accidently pressed down on his chest.

'The Miko starts in two days.'

xxXxx

Kagome watched herself in the mirror. Her hair doesn't have the same volume that it did years ago, or the kink that was impossible to get rid of. She'd cut it before she got into collage, wanting a change. She'd read in a magazine that a new hair cut can help after something happens, like a break up. She'd cut it to between her shoulder blades and had it layered, the layers didn't stick and she let them grow out while she still kept the same length. Her eyes are the same sapphire blue, her eye lashes still annoyingly short and the freckles that she had gained from the year that she had spent traveling the Sengoku Jidai had faded slightly, blending in with her skin tone.

She wished she could go back to when everything was fine, when she was happy to get up every day, waking up not being a chore.

At first, Souta didn't fully understand why she had been so down. She'd heard her mother one day after school explaining to him that not only had she lost some dear friends to her, she'd lost a whole other family, and had asked Souta how he would feel if they had disappeared, leaving him alone.

The question wasn't asked rudely, it was more a rhetorical question and it got Souta thinking. After that day, Souta had been more kind to Kagome. At the time she hadn't noticed, but now she did, and she thanked him for it.

'You could try seeing a physiatrist.' Dennee suggested sadly, and Kagome turned around and rested heavily on the wall.

'I can't talk to a physiatrist about what happened they'd call me crazy.' Kagome sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Dennee was used to this; Kagome getting depressed over her past. She didn't lie and say that she understood what Kagome was going through, because she really didn't, but Dennee was there for Kagome always, and she hoped that Kagome realised it.

'You'd think… I mean, you're getting closer to Yoshida-san, ne? Aren't you getting happier?' She asked softly, watching as Kagomes shoulders sagged, and she looked away, back into the mirror.

'I think… because Kin reminds me so much of Sesshomaru… that I'm getting sadder by the day. They _are _so much alike, Dennee. I know that Sesshomaru sounds cold and unforgiving, but not a lot of people knew him how I knew him… and Yoshida reminds me so much of him. I… I don't think I can keep doing this Dennee.' Kagome rubbed her face again, moving over to seat on her bed beside Dennee, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her lightly.

'Why don't you try and get to know Yoshida for Yoshida, not because he reminds you of Sesshomaru? Instead of thinking about why they are so alike, think about why they aren't. I think you'll be a lot happier if you got to know Yoshida-san, Kagome.' Dennee said, letting go of Kagome.

'It's not that easy, Dennee…' Kagome trailed off, looking out the window. She liked her apartment, it was spacious and had a wonderful view of Tokyo, but she missed home.

'It's not easy because you're not making it easy, Kagome.' Dennee replied, shaking her head. 'Just try what I said Kagome, you'll probably find that I was right.'

Kagome remained silent for a long moment, before slowly looking up and meeting Dennees' eyes, nodding slightly. 'I… I'll think about it.'

xxXxx

Ok guys, I gotta tell ya, I've pretty much lost interest in InuYasha and moved onto a different fandom, so I'm not sure how often my updates will be. I'm going to finish A to Z and see if I can try and finish this, but don't expect it anytime soon. Sorry :(


End file.
